


Baby Bear

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a baby photographer, and Kurt gets more than he bargained for when he takes his son in for a session.<br/>Age difference, photographer!Blaine, single father Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bear

It’s all Rachel’s idea.

She’s visiting Kurt one late June afternoon, and as they walk down the street with his eight month old son in his stroller, she comes to an abrupt stop outside a small studio. The window is plastered with photos of babies, and Kurt knows what she’s thinking before she even says it.

"No."

"No, what?" Rachel asks, eyes wide.

"I am not letting you borrow my son for a photoshoot."

"I wasn’t going to!" Rachel argues, but one look from Kurt and she’s backtracking. "Well I do have that shoot coming up next week and little Felix would be adorable in it…"

"No, Rachel."

"BUT, I know you don’t want Felix to have no choice in whether his life is public or not. I was actually thinking it would be really cute to have lots of photos for your Dad and Carole. You don’t really have any."

 

Kurt frowned, wanting to argue, but as he thought back over the last few months he realised Rachel was right. There were quite a few photos of Felix as a newborn, being held by Jess in the hospital, some snapped of Felix sleeping or feeding, but Kurt had been so busy trying to just be a good father that he hadn’t even thought to pick up a camera.

He doesn’t have much say in the matter in the end.

Rachel pushes open the studio door and immediately hones in on the man sat at the desk. “Excuse me, do you take walk ins?”

"Rachel," Kurt hisses, trying to manoeuvre the stroller through the door, but the man practically lights up at the sight of Felix.

"I don’t normally," he says, hurrying out from behind the desk to help Kurt with the stroller, "But I don’t have any appointments today so I don’t see why I can’t fit you in. I’m Blaine." He helps Kurt get the stroller into one corner. "Phew, New York doors really aren’t made with families in mind, are they baby?"

Felix gurgled as Kurt lifted him onto his hip. “Thanks. I’m Kurt, and miss bossy over there is Rachel.”

"And this gorgeous little boy is?"

"Felix."

"It’s very nice to meet you Felix," Blaine cooed, "I love your jacket. Clearly you and your Daddy have excellent taste in fashion."

Kurt straightened up a little, grinning. “You’re sure you have the time?”

"Definitely," Blaine says. Rachel looks between the two men for a minute before smirking.

"Well then Kurt, I’ll leave you in Blaine’s capable hands. This session is on me," she says, scribbling down her phone number. "Just call this number and let me know the bill."

Before Kurt has chance to argue, Rachel has practically sprinted out the door, pressing a smacking kiss to Felix’s forehead. Blaine shows Kurt through a back door, into a brightly lit room already set up with cameras.

“Your girlfriend is certainly a force to be reckoned with.”

Kurt’s nose wrinkles. “Rachel isn’t my girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, blushing, “God, sorry, I didn’t mean to assume. I mean, I know of her… well of both of you really, but I just figured you were-“

“No, we’re not together. Don’t believe everything the tabloids say,” Kurt says, rolling his eyes. “I’m gay, and at the moment Felix here is the only man in my life.”

Blaine was still blushing as he fiddled with various cameras and settled Felix onto a pile of blankets, but as the hour progressed he relaxed and began to chat with Kurt. They began with small talk about the weather, about how Blaine got into photography, but soon they were comparing back stories and laughing at how far they’d come.

Kurt learnt that Blaine was only nineteen, a sophomore at NYU studying musical theatre, but he worked at the studio to make ends meet. His boss was away for the week, and this was the first time Blaine had been left alone with the business since he started working there a year ago.

In turn, Kurt told Blaine a little of his background. Blaine already knew that Kurt was twenty-eight, and wildly successful in the fashion industry, but over the session he found out that Kurt had decided he wanted to have his first child while he was still quite young, and the fact he was single hadn’t been enough to stop him. Kurt had been too busy with his career for dating, so he’d had a baby with a surrogate called Jess.

There was no doubt that Felix was now Kurt’s priority.

Felix himself was unerringly patient, letting himself be cooed over and rearranged and kissed and cuddled as Blaine took endless photos of the baby. Some photos he took of Kurt with Felix, but most of them were Felix alone being his adorable self.

At the end of the hour, Kurt stood behind Blaine to look at some of the photos he had taken, Felix in Kurt’s arms and gnawing on a rice cake. His favourite was one of Felix when he was still wearing his bear jacket. He’d been staring at Kurt stood a few feet away, and his expression was one of such quizzical indifference that both Kurt and Blaine began to giggle.

“You,” Kurt says to his son, “Are wise beyond your years little man.”

“I can’t get over how much he looks like you,” Blaine says. “And how patient he was! Most babies would have been howling their heads off ages ago.”

“Well that’s because Felix here has manners,” Kurt starts, but the words have barely left his mouth when Felix begins to grizzle, eyes tearing up as he starts to fidget.

“I guess that’s your cue to leave?”

“Yep, nap time, right baby?”

Blaine walked them out, but as he stood on the sidewalk watching Kurt push Felix out of sight he sighed.

Maybe if he called Rachel she’d give him Kurt’s number.

Blaine sat at his desk and began clicking through the photos he’d taken, sorting them into albums to email to Kurt, when he noticed the folded paper near his mouse.

_Blaine,_   
_Thanks for a wonderful hour. It’s the most fun I’ve had with Felix in weeks!_   
_Dinner?_   
_-Kurt_

__


End file.
